


How Do I Love Thee?

by Deans_Fetish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Fetish/pseuds/Deans_Fetish
Summary: Dean has written Sam a poem about love... it's not exactly what Sam had in mind however.





	

**Title:** How do I love thee?

 **Author:** sam_dean_fetish(Fetish)

 **Character(s)/Pairing:** Dean/Sam

 **Theme: # 9 Chose Your Own adventure -** http://sam-dean-fetish.livejournal.com/156349.html

 **Prompt(s):** # 10 - Love

 **Rating:** NC 17

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't sue, just making them do naughty things and loving the outcome. 

**Summary:** Dean has written Sam a poem about love... it's not exactly what Sam had in mind however. 

**Warnings/Author Notes:** swearing, slash (wincest) references, boy/boy kissing.  
_____________________________________________

The fire was blazing before them, pillows tossed about on the floor on the soft blanket that had been laid out. 

Sam and Dean lay on their sides facing one another, both naked under the warmth of yet a second blanket as the wind whipped and snow blew outside the small cabin they had rented.

"Did you do it?" Sam asked his brother, slightly slanted champagne hazel cat-like eyes sparkling in the firelight as he gazed into his brother's sun kissed face. 

Sam watched as Dean sighed, nodding.

Turning slightly, Dean reached toward the nearby coffee table, grabbing a folded sheet of paper, between index and middle finger, bringing it back.

The delicate skin around his brother's eyes crinkled as Dean smiled down at the paper he now held in both hands, turning it over and over, but not yet unfolding it.

Sparkling brilliant jade orbs flickered up to meet hazel as Dean chuckled, "It's not good," he shrugged a shoulder, "I mean, it's me, but..."

Sam gave a nod, his lips curving into a slow wide smile making his dimples show. "Then I'll love it."

Love.

This weekend hiatus from hunting was suppose to be about that. 

It was Sam's girly ass idea.

Dean rolled his eyes and took a deep breath as he started to unfold the paper.

Sam watched Dean's hands, the movement of his thick digits on the piece of parchment, as he unfolded each section, lips pressing together.

Thoughts of those fingers on his skin, moving over his body, inside his body, made Sam's cock twitch under the blanket.

Dean glanced up into Sam's face from under his brows, a small smile pulling at his lips as he finished unfolding the page. 

"You sure you wanna read this? We could just skip it and..." Dean asked, his grin widening.

Sam shook his head. "Nope, not until you read it to me."

Dean raised his head, lips parting as his jaw went a little slack. "Read it to you!?" he huffed, "The things I do for you, Sam..."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, I know."

The heat in Sam's gaze had Dean tearing his gaze away as he cleared his throat, shaking out the paper as he looked down at it. 

"Okay, here goes," Dean muttered softly, licking his lips.

Sam snuggled down more against the pillows as he watched his big brother begin to read, a soft smile curving his lips.

"How do I love thee?" Dean began, glancing up at Sam, then looking back at the page. 

Damn girly shit anyway...

"L is for the sound of your laughter that makes me smile." Dean glanced up at Sam, "You should do that." He gave a small nod. "Laugh more, I mean." He shrugged a shoulder. 

Sam pressed his lips together, returning the nod, the corners of his lips still curved up into a soft smile. 

"Maybe I will," Sam offered.

Dean nodded slowly. "S'good."

Sam raised his head, leaning in, one hand raising to cup the back of his brother's neck as he brushed his lips across Dean's, hazel eyes glancing down at the paper as he pulled back, "Keep going," he urged softly, pulling back more, hand dripping away from the back of Dean's neck.

Dean licked his lips with a nod, watching as Sam snuggled back down against the pillows before he tore his gaze away to nearly glare down at the printed words on the paper.

Why the fuck did he have to write so goddamn much?

Dean cleared his throat.

"O is cause you're an obnoxious little brother, but s'okay cause I forgive you." Dean's lips curved into a wide grin as he read, "cause I'm just that fuckin' awesome of a brother and you are damn lucky to..."

"Dean!!!"

Dean stopped reading, lifting his head to look at Sam, wide eyed. "What?"

Sam glared at Dean through narrowed eyes. "It's suppose to be about why you love me."

Dean frowned, sighing. 

"Fine."

Sam's dirty look slowly melted away as Dean looked back at the paper.

Dean cleared his throat, "V is for the very big, thick ass fuckin' cock you have that is so fuckin' hot I can't keep my hands off of it, can't stop wrapping my lips around it and..."

"DEAN!!!"

Dean's eyes widened as he looked up. "What's the matter now?"

Sam was nearly sitting up, his own eyes wide as he looked at Dean.

"Love Dean, about love!" Sam reiterated, growing more exasperated by the minute.

Dean tore his gaze away from Sam's to look down at the paper, licking his lips.

Shrugging a shoulder, Dean looked back up at Sam. "It is love. I love it." He grinned.

Sam rolled his eyes, letting himself fall back against the pillows with a groan, eyes closing.

"What!? You want me to stop!?" Dean asked him.

Sam sighed, "I think I'm gonna hate myself for this, but no, keep going." 

Dean gave a small nod, tearing his gaze from Sam to look back down at the words.

"E is for the way you look when you ejaculate, cause bro I just can't get enough of that. Fuckin' love it! The way your muscle tense and your neck arches back, you grit your teeth, face all flushed, eyes glazed and fucked out, before you squeeze them closed and..." Dean read, getting into what he was saying, words starting to ramble out of him.

Sam jackknifed up, eyes wide as he looked at his brother. "STOP! Stop! Just stop!"

Dean looked up at Sam, "What's wrong? I know what the word means, I know I'm using it right... What's wrong with it?" Dean asked him.

Sam smacked a hand over his face with a huff. "Oh my God..." he groaned.

"If we're done, can we move on to the other stuff now?" Dean asked him, tossing the paper on the coffee table with a grin.

Sam let himself fall back onto the pillows, not answering.

Dean chuckled softly as he leaned in to brush his lips across Sam's.

"Aw, come on, Sam. S' okay," Dean consolded, still grinning.

On the table, lay the paper with Dean's perfectly written words.

Nothing in it about any of the things he had mentioned, all of it heart felt and perfectly written as to how and why he loved his brother so very much.

It was okay. Later, Sam would find it and read it, and then he would understand.


End file.
